


Intertwined Destinies

by starryandromeda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gryffindor Eren, Hogwarts AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Alternating, Swearing, god i love hp aus, headmaster pyxis, hufflepuff mikasa, snk but in hogwarts, some angst lol, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryandromeda/pseuds/starryandromeda
Summary: The wizarding world faces a threat. But when have they ever been good at responding to them? Eren's not sure he's willing to wait.A tale of the friendships made, the hardships faced, and the lessons learned in the house of fate that is Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Intertwined Destinies

It was standing in the long line of eleven-year-olds that made him realise just how scared he was.

He wasn't the only one, of course. Every child present had spent countless days wondering about which house they'd go to, about how they'd be sorted, about who they'd be housemates with. It was, like most things and eleven-year-olds seemed to think their problems were, the _most important thing ever_.

They all waited with bated breath.

The short man at the front cleared his throat to begin calling names, and Eren though back to the memorable train ride here.

* * *

It had been eventful, to say the least. He and Mikasa had walked into several compartments before they found one that was deserted save for a petit blond boy, who had his head hung over a book. He smiled up at them as they stood in the doorway, before he spoke.

"You guys are welcome to come in, you know. There's no one else I know, anyways," he spoke the last sentence almost wistfully, and Mikasa stepped in first, holding out her hand in greeting.

"I'm Mikasa. This is Eren," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Mikasa! I can introduce myself!" Eren spluttered, and any wariness in the compartment disappeared as he plopped down right next to the boy. He chuckled, "My name is Armin. Nice to meet you, Eren and Mikasa." Eren thought he'd never seen something as bright as his smile that moment.

"So, whatya reading?"

"Oh, this? _Hogwarts, a History_ , I thought it might help me get an idea of what's coming, you know?" he held up the cover, his eyes full of wonder. "Isn't it absurd that the pictures _move_? I wonder how,"

Eren raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "I don't know how, actually. Mikasa! How many muggle pictures does Mum have at home?"

"Not many from after she married your dad, I guess." Mikasa answered, fiddling with her scarf. "She has a small album, I think."

"Is your mum a muggleborn, Eren?" Armin asked.

"No, she's a muggle. My uncle's a wizard, though, so that's how she met my dad."

"Oh, that's cool! So you know most muggle stuff, then?" Armin's eyes were hopeful.

"Eh, yeah. Most stuff, but nothing super advanced and new, like those new smartphones. Those are _weird_." Eren shivered, remembering the multiple times he'd snooped in his mother's phone and made a huge mess of things. He'd been on the receiving end of his mother's lectures more than once, and they weren't what you'd describe as fun, at the least. And he didn't much like the idea of something that could recognise his face.

Armin laughed, a bright and joyful sound. "I think everyone finds phones weird, to be honest. My grandad can't work one either."

The boys then launched into an animated discussion about muggle tech, as Mikasa stared intently out at the window. They'd arrived at the station at a decent time, but the compartments had still been filled and the platform bustling. The noise outside had been so great that Mr. Jaeger had to shout so that the kids could hear him, so she found relief in the quiet of the compartment. She'd never really liked crowds, anyway.

She noticed a waving hand amongst the sea of people and pulled on Eren's arm. "Eren, your mum's waving. Look!"

"Really?" He squished his face up to the window as the compartment door flew open again, two boys stood in the doorway.

"You're waving at your mum? Lame," the shorter of the two laughed, a teasing smile on his face. The freckled boy by his side stomped on his foot after he spoke, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Sorry about him," he smiled bashfully. "Room for two more?"

Mikasa nodded and Eren growled at the two, but offered no objection, so the freckled boy plopped down into a seat. "My name's Marco. Nice to meet you!" he smiled at the trio, whilst his friend sat down beside him.

"Marco!" he whined. "That _hurt_."

"Your fault for being mean, Jean. And since you've gotten bored of her, I'll tell your mum not to drop you off next time, no? Since it's lame." his eyes glinted mischievously as he taunted him, and Jean shoved his arm.

" _Marco_!"

Marco cackled, and the other three smiled at their antics. A shrill whistle rang through the air and the train slowly came to life, rumbling and chugging like a wild beast. Eren turned to the window again and waved at his mother and father on the platform, before settling down in his seat with a content sigh.

He was off to Hogwarts.

* * *

The train ride was a long one, but the five of them were never short of something to talk about, be it Armin's tech at home or Jean's quidditch fascination or Marco's love of muggle music. They'd all become fairly comfortable with one another, and their laughter rang throughout the train.

"You broke your leg _how many times_?"

"Seven? Is that bad? Marco, is that bad?"

"Of course it's bad, Jean!"

"How many times have you broken a bone, then, Armin? Three?"

"Never! Why do you think breaking bones are normal?" Armin looked absolutely horrified at Jean's nonchalance.

"It isn't? Marco, help me out here!"

Marco giggled. "What am I, your muggle expert?"

"Yeah, kinda!" Jean sighed exasperatedly.

"Jean, I think it's just because you're a little bit of an idiot." Marco deadpanned, and Eren shouted a "Hear, hear!" in agreement.

He scowled at Eren, before sighing again. "Enough about my medical history. What cool have you ever done, Eren?"

"Um."

"HA! You _are_ a loser! At least I'm not boring."

Eren was about to open his mouth to spit out a comeback before the door slid open slowly, and a tall ponytailed girl appeared there. She had the most absurd yellow scrunchie in her hair that Eren had ever seen, too.

"Uh, has the trolley witch passed your compartment yet?" She spoke very politely, and Eren could hear a faint accent when she spoke.

"No, sorry." Mikasa answered, staring at her, deep in thought.

"Damnit! I'll have to tell Connie it's on the other side. Thanks!" She yelled, running off to the compartment next door. They heard the door slam, followed by a fit of giggles.

A moment of silence passed before Armin broke it. "What houses do you guys wanna be sorted into?"

Jean snorted, an expression of pride on his face. "Slytherin, duh!"

"Why would you want to be in _Slytherin_? Slytherin sucks!" Eren scoffed, despite Jean's furious glare.

"Where do you wanna go then, moron?"

Eyes shining with glee, he beamed. "I thought you'd never ask. Gryffindor, of course!"

"HA! You're too wimpy to be a Gryffindor, loser!"

"The only wimp here is you, Jean. You cried, like, five times on the way here."

" _Marco! Shut up!_ " Marco chuckled, before he turned back to Eren. "My family is a Gryffindor family, you know. The house seems pretty cool."

"Do you wanna be a Gryffindor too, Marco?" Armin asked, glad that the squabbling was over, but Marco sighed sadly.

"I don't think I'm much of a Gryffindor, to be honest. I've been told I have Hufflepuff vibes, whatever that means."

"Don't most families just stay in one house, though?" Armin looked confused.

"Usually, but the sorting is done based on traits, so it's impossible for everyone to be the same." Mikasa answered. "Think about it. Eren's dad is a Ravenclaw, but do you really think he'd last a day there?"

"Hey, Mikasa!" Eren's cheeks flushed red, but he laughed along with the rest of them.

"What about you then, Mikasa?" Armin asked.

She turned her head back to the window, watching the rolling hills of green as they whizzed past them.

"I think I'd be fine anywhere."

* * *

Reiner Braun was nervous. The extremely sweaty, irritable, piss-your-pants nervous.

He wasn't about to tell anyone that, though. So he turned to his best friend beside him and nudged his arm, masking his feelings with a bright smile. "Hey, Bertholdt. Don't tell me you’re nervous, eh?"

"Just a bit." Reiner felt like laughing at that - he looked like he was a lamb being led to the slaughter.

"It's not that big of a deal, you know. Just starting school. Nothing to be worried about," Reiner chided, if only to comfort himself rather than his companion.

"He's right for once, Bertholdt." A tiny blonde girl said, turning from the window.

"For once? What's that supposed to mean, Annie?"

Bertholdt laughed, and Reiner softened, a small smile on his face. Good. He couldn't have him being nervous.

They had work to do, after all.

* * *

The sky was a fiery red when the train finally slowed to a stop, it's wheels grinding painfully against the tracks as it did so. Kids poured out from every door possible, their chatter filling the evening. Of course, some aren't the fondest of youth.

"Tch." Levi Ackerman stood unamused at the top of the station, a beaming woman at his side. "Why are they always so _loud_?"

"Oh, loosen up, Levi!" The woman laughed, ruffling his hair. "You know you love them, or why would you be he here?"

"Because Erwin forced me, Hange."

"Eh, the details are unnecessary. Look! First years, over here!" She waved her arms around for the students to follow her, before turning to Levi again. "I thought I was in charge of the first years? Scram," she swatted at him, and he scowled.

"Apparently, I need to supervise you, because you _almost drowned a kid_ last year."

"He fell in! That's not my fault!"

He sighed, before speaking to the horde of children that had gathered ahead of him. "Alright, brats. In a line, please. Get into groups of five. No more than that, I think you can handle the separation for ten minutes or so." Ignoring the annoyed glares he got, he began to lead them to a narrow, dark path, that appeared to be heading upwards. "We're going to head up here. Please, make my job easier, and stick together. We're leaving anyone who gets lost behind."

The crowd broke out in whispers again. "He's a little mean, isn't he?" Eren whispered, and Mikasa nodded in agreement.

"Haha! He's only joking, don't you worry!" Hange laughed, although his stern face said otherwise. They trekked up the path until they came round to a corner, and Eren saw what was perhaps the most breath-taking view he'd ever witnessed. A big black lake shone in the light of the setting sun, and just behind it was a beautiful castle, elegant like a monarch. It was absolutely huge, with giant towers hanging high above them. The burning hues of the sky served almost as a backdrop to the scene, and it seemed like something that belonged only in paintings. The group gasped collectively as they bathed in the beauty of the sight, and Levi smiled slightly in the fading light.

"Alright, into the boats!" There were multiple small boats scattered at the bank of the lake and Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Marco all climbed into one together. Once they were all seated, Hange flicked her wand and the boats all began to move. "I think I failed to introduce myself, no?" she shouted from the boat she and Levi were in. "I'm Professor Zoë, lovely to meet you all! This is Professor Ackerman." Mikasa furrowed her brow in confusion at his name, but remained silent. They sailed for a little, before they reached the other side of the lake. As they all stepped out of their boats, Professor Zoë began to speak to them again.

"So right here, there's the staircase, yes? We're going to walk through there to the Entrance Hall, and then the Great Hall, where you'll all be sorted." Excited whispers ripped through the crowd and the professor laughed. "Don't get too excited, kids!" She then turned to Levi, saying, "No one fell in the lake, right?"

"Amazingly not, four eyes."

"Don't call me that!"

The kids followed them along up the marble staircase, chattering all the way along till they reached a huge wooden door. Everyone fell silent; their nerves had gotten the better of them. Professor Zoë knocked three times, hard, on the door and it swung open, before the kids swarmed into the corridor.

"Alright, Hange, I'll take them from here." Professor Ackerman said, fiddling with his sleeves. "Head to the Hall."

She waved before running off into the castle. Professor Ackerman led them through the marble halls, the clattering of their shoes the only sound that could be heard. There was a huge door ahead of them, but instead the professor turned to the right, leading them to a small chamber right next to it. They all filed in, squished up against each other. The room was painfully bare, a stone room with cold, damp air. The sounds of talking and laughter echoed from the walls beside them, and Eren guessed it was from the students already in the hall.

"Alright, brats, listen up. I'll only be saying this once. The entire student body is already in the Great Hall, and the start of term feast is about to commence, but first you must all be sorted. It's nothing huge, calm down, please. There will be no changing of houses, and you will sleep in house dorms, and go to classes with those in your house, spend free time in your house common rooms. Think of them as something like family," The professor seemed unamused at the worried looks on the faces on all the children and continued on. "Good behaviour earns house points and misbehaviour gets them taken away. Understood?" No one replied, so he sighed. "I shall take that as a yes. Form a line, they're ready for us."

He threw the doors open to let them into the great hall, and Eren found himself thinking he'd never get sick of surprises at this school; it was so huge, it could have held thousands. The ceiling appeared to be invisible - his father had told him that, despite its appearance, there really was one there - and depicted the night sky. On the floor, there were four long tables, dotted with the fanciest of candles, illuminating the faces of the students. At the very front, there was a raised platform and another long table, where Eren supposed all the professors sat. He noticed Professor Zoë sat there too.

Perhaps most peculiarly, there was a stool in front of all the tables, with a raggedy old hat sat on top of it. It looked discoloured and frayed, like it had been through years on end of wear and tear.

"Come forward when I call your name, and sit on the stool and put the hat on your head." Professor Ackerman said simply. "Ackerman, Mikasa."

Eren watched as his best friend walked to the front, and placed the hat onto her head. It fell over her eyes and spoke loud and clear in her mind.

 _Oh, this is an interesting one,_ it said. Mikasa tried not to let any of the alarm she was feeling show on her face, and she thought she heard the hat laugh. _Very interesting indeed, it's been a while since I've seen an Ackerman. The problem with you lot is that you're all so similar and yet different. Hm. Very hardworking, and very brave. Hm. Lots of talent, too. I think you'd do just fine anywhere, young lady. But…the loyalty sticks out the most. Yes, I think I've made my decision. Good luck, Mikasa Ackerman._

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted out this last word to the rest of the hall, and the table on the far right of the hall erupted into thunderous applause.

"Does it usually take that long to be sorted?" Eren whispered to Jean, intrigued.

"No, not really. Only with really special people, you know?" A light blush tinted his cheeks. "I didn't think Mikasa seemed like a Hufflepuff."

Eren shrugged. She said she didn't mind, so why would he?

The next few names took considerably shorter, like Jean said they would. Armin was assigned to Ravenclaw, and Marco went to Gryffindor, a huge smile on his face. He noticed that the strange scrunchie girl from the train was a Gryffindor, and a stocky blond boy went straight to Slytherin before the hat had even touched his head. There were considerable whispers after a tall boy with a crooked nose went to Gryffindor, and Jean was granted his wish and became a Slytherin.

And then it was his turn.

He practically ran to the stool in his rush to get there, and shoved the hat onto his head. He jumped a little when he heard the hat speak into his head, speaking loud and clear. _A Jaeger, hm? You seem nothing like your father, that's for sure. You don't seem particularly talented. Don't you get offended, boy, I'm just stating fact. Lots of ambition. A scary amount, almost. And courage like few I've seen before._ Eren felt a spark of pride at that. _Hm. What would you prefer, boy? Slytherin or Gryffindor? You would do well in both. Think hard._

 _I don't really like the idea of sharing a room with Jean,_ he thought _._ _Gryffindor seems better._

_Maybe it is, for you, boy. I’ll take this feeling into account. Good luck, Eren Jaeger._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The words rang across the hall and he stumbled over to the table next to the Hufflepuff one, shooting a beaming smile at Mikasa and taking a seat next to Marco.

"Hey, Eren! Seems like you're stuck with me," he laughed, as the next student, an small girl with golden hair, was sorted into Hufflepuff.

He laughed. "Rather you than Jean." he brought his fingers together until they were a mere millimetre apart. "The hat was _this close_ to putting me in Slytherin."

"Was it really? It sure did take a while with you."

He shrugged and watched as the next girl, another blonde, was sorted into Ravenclaw, and even more whispers rang through the hall - even worse than when the tall boy was sorted.

“What’s their problem?” Eren asked, looking round at the students in confusion whilst the girl walked over to her table.

“Stupid blood purity stuff,” Marco groaned. “Her family is really powerful and known as Slytherins, so her being in Ravenclaw is lovely gossip, I guess. Same with Hoover,” he gestured discreetly at the tall boy sat across from them, who wore a worried expression on his face.

“Marco, how do you know _everything_?”

“It’s a gift.”

Eren didn’t think he'd mind having him as a friend for the next seven years.

He turned his attention to the yellow scrunchie girl across the table, who was staring at the bare plates in front of them with a terrifying hunger in her eyes. She noticed his eyes on her and turned towards him. “Hey! Eren, right? I’m Sasha.”

He nodded. “Where’s your accent from?”

A small frown formed on her face. “You noticed it? Uh, well, I’m Scottish, so…” she drifted of, before breaking into a beaming smile. “Gryffindor, eh? My dad was a Gryffindor,”

“Really? Mine was a Ravenclaw,”

"Dr. Jaeger? He treated my dad once, he's really nice,"

"Yeah," Eren wasn't surprised - his father was well renowned as one of the best healers in the wizarding world. Sasha gasped and turned back to the stool at the front, on which a small, shaved boy was sat on. "Oh! Connie's getting sorted," she exclaimed, grinning.

"Are you guys close?" Marco asked.

"We met on the train," she stated, smiling. "I hope he's in Gryffindor, he's _hilarious._ "

Just as the words left her mouth, the hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Aw, man!" she groaned. "Hopefully we have loads of classes with Hufflepuff, then."

Eren nodded. He'd much prefer to have classes with Mikasa. She kept him out of trouble, after all.

The chatter in the hall fell silent as the final student, a slender girl with short hair and lots of freckles, was sorted into Slytherin. He noticed that the applause from the Slytherin table were significantly more subdued than they had been for some of the other students. A bald man with kind, wrinkled eyes stood up at the professor's table and the hall became quiet as he cleared his throat. Eren guessed that this man was the headmaster, Dot Pyxis - who else would it be?

"Welcome, students to another year at Hogwarts! I'm delighted to see you all once again, of course. It's a miracle you all survived the holidays. I was hoping at least a few of you wouldn’t, but alas,” he said, and most of the students laughed in response. "Well, as always, we are looking forward to another year of learning, because what else would a school be for? I know most of you would much prefer to stuff your faces than to listen to what I have to say-" Sasha blushed a deep red at that- "-so I won't hold you up any longer." With a swish of his wand, the empty plates and goblets in front of them became filled with a spectacular feast: roast turkey, vegetables of every kind, potatoes cooked in some creamy sauce, exotic-looking foreign dishes, brightly coloured jellies and countless cakes, all across the table. There was a chorus of gasps before every one tucked into the feast, ravenous after their lengthy journey.

They could get used to this.

* * *

By the time everyone had eaten their fill, their eyes were droopy and their minds clouded. Eren sat through the Headmaster's announcements, everything going in one ear and out the other. He had practically fallen asleep when Marco nudged him back to reality.

"We're going up to the dorms," he whispered with a smile. "Don't fall asleep just yet." He looked around to see that most of the students had risen out of their seats, and a tall boy with cropped brown hair and a prefect badge was gesturing for them to come over. They followed him up the staircases - staircases which he nearly fell off of after they moved beneath his feet. Eventually, they arrived at a grand painting of a woman, and the prefect came to a stop.

"Alright, everyone, this term's password is _Balderdash_. Please, don't forget it." He grumbled, before the portrait swung open to reveal a hole. They all clambered through the hole into the common room; a small, cosy room with walls painted crimson. There were two winding staircases that the prefect directed them to, which opened into a room with four large poster beds in the corners. Exhausted, Eren flopped down into the nearest one to him with a sigh.

"Eren!" Marco called. "Get dressed first, man."

He groaned and opened his trunk, observing the room around him. It was relatively large for 4 people, but had a cosy feel nonetheless. Most noticeably, there was a huge window that showed the view of the ground below them, tiny lights flickering in the dark. The other three, Marco and the tall boy and a blonde boy named Thomas, had already settled into their beds, so he did the same.

It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be able to do it, then?" a blonde woman asked, her eyes sunken into her face with fatigue and age and full of worry.

The man in question grunted, holding onto his cane and sighing. "They will." he stated simply.

"They have to."

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to put this idea into words for SO LONG and I'm so happy that I finally got to do so, so I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter as much as I loved writing it. I was driven to written this because I couldn't find very many AOT hogwarts au's and that made me sad, so I decided to make my own! I hope I do both of these worlds justice - side note that JKR sucks and I do not support her in any way shape or form - because they are very close to my heart. I don't have a solid update schedule just yet but once I do, I will let you all know!  
> Thank you for reading, have a great week!


End file.
